Aivenna Solus
Aivenna Solus(アイベナ ソルス Aibena Sorusu): Is the current Queen of the Norvino Kingdom and is the new founder of the Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino, and is the Direct Descendent of the Original Founder of the Kingdom. Aivenna is seen to be the gentle, peace loving queen that prefers to be with her people instead of above, showing a sign of compassion for her citizens. Before becoming queen, Princess Aivenna was seen to be the wild child of the royal family, leaving behind her fortune to travel the world, only to be returned by her future lover, Raphael Solus, who stayed for a while before entering the Norvino Battle Royal, and winning. Apon his win, he chose to marry the princess as his prize, which she accepted and was appointed to be the new Queen of the Kingdom with Raphael as her King. Over the time they spent, she eventually became pregnant and birth a beautiful baby girl she named Kristel Solus, who she named after her late mother. Despite the glowing personality she puts on, Aivenna at times can often be referred to as her old alias, Shark Drake Maiden(シュアク ヅ ウラク メデン Shuaku Duraku Meden). Appearance Beautiful as a lake is serene in the middle of spring, Aivenna has an elegance to her that makes her stunningly unique in every way possible. Her eyes, blue like the shiniest of sapphires, sparkling on the aquatic surfaces of the clearest seas. Her heart-shaped face, clear and flawless of any signs of blemish of the sort. Her wavy golden locks of hair, glittering in the rays of the sun, illuminating in such a way that leaves any in awe and wonder, overflowing like a mighty waterfall. Her peachy skin, smooth and clear like a watery surface, vibrant with life of every sort. Her luminous white smile, shining like diamonds and pearls of the highest class. Her breath, fresh as a cool, summer breeze only found on the hottest of days. Her perfect hourglass figure, equivalent to that of a runway model or a ballerina in motion. Her well-endowed bust, bouncy like volleyballs every time she moves. Her nails, well-groomed and sharpened like that of a spoiled cat. Everything about her screams absolute perfection, like a historic marble sculpture, created by the most talented of artisans and displayed in the finest of museums. Despite being in her forties, her elegant appearance makes people doubt and think that she's younger than what she really is, something that secretly makes her happy. She has been called and worshiped by many as a mermaid or a goddess, despite as her position as the current queen of her kingdom. It's also known that she has many fan clubs of her own that only dedicates their time to describe how beautiful and elegant. She's popular among her citizens, both boys and girls a like. Girls wish that they can be her, while boys wish that they can be with her. In battle, her appearance is only matched by the power that she commands. Her ex-husband,Raphael Solus, former king of the Norvino Kingdom, said that he couldn't take his eyes off of during their battle, and that the one of main reasons that they were married is because he was attracted to her immense beauty. Taking her beauty into consideration, she wouldn't hesitate to use it in battle, if it would give her a slight advantage over her opponent(s). This, once again, explains the immeasurable depths that her influential beauty has on other people. However, despite being a queen, she doesn't dress in a formal manner. Rather, it's more provocative, showing much of her skin. This has raised complaints with some of her servants and caretakers. Though she does take their feelings into consideration, she would sometimes brush it off like it was something minor. Her garments are tailor- made from the finest materials found in the kingdom. There is nothing that's cheap or gaudy about what she wears. This shows how much of a fashion sense that she has, knowing how to keep up with the times, despite her position. Her outfit consists of a black dress, made from the finest of silk. It's complimented by a with a white, soft, and light under dress. Made in a mid-century Victorian style in mind, it shows much of her cleavage, her nipples sticking out. It's the one thing that her servants complain out the most. He wears a frilly choker on her neck, black in body, and has long brown boots with silky black stockings. Her appearance is likened to that of a female general, coming from an aristocratic hierarchy. In short, her beauty, matched only by her unique fashion-sense, make her a sight to behold, throwing many into jealousy and confusion, with a hint of awe found in the mix. Personality As a young girl, Aivenna was often considered to be the wild child of the family, always to do anything to bring in any kind of excitement to what she considered a dull royal life. Some incidents as a child included her using her magic to skate around on the city streets during her time the royal tutor was teaching both her and her sister. In some cases, Aivenna's boredom went to incredible lengths as she at one point attempts to remove herself from the class by posing a maid to look like her, despite the fact she was 20 years older and looked nothing like her. Over time, her rebellion towards the royalty was at it's limit as she grew old enough to leave home, wanting to seek out the adventure and wild fun she would have when she would go out into the real world and see what was in store for her. During her long travel's around the different regions, Aivenna's wild nature slowly begins to become tamer the more she starts to see some of the incredible and horrible actions the outside world had to offer. To her, she felt like her ambitions to be free would fuel her drive to wanting to understand how every action of the outside world is affected, and why people would constantly have to fight instead of coexisting with one another like her old kingdom. After months of travel, Aivenna eventually realized that she couldn't belong to a world like that, a world where nobody would trust anyone even if it meant that lives could be saved, and realized that her quest to find herself ended with her truth: she belonged at her real home and meant to help everyone in the world see the truth of coexistence. After returning home and settling down with her new husband, Raphael Solus, she came down from her wild and flirtatious side, and settled into being the responsible and fair queen that her parents always meant for her, despite the fact she always hated to get lectures from her. In time, she slowly began a queen in her own right, wanting to make sure everyone would feel comfortable with her instead of having to bow down to her every time they came to see her. She also became more motherly when she was blessed with her baby girl, often taking the task that every mother often went to, and not wanting anyone else to raise her own daughter except for her. Despite the maturity she gained over time, she often returns back to her more child-like self, especially when it would come to having to deal with certain issues at the current time. And even then, she would go to make sure that everyone around her and her citizens would be safe and sound, getting mad if anyone of them ever got hurt. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = History Aivenna Solus was the second daughter born to the king and queen of the Norvino Kingdom, second in line to inherit the throne when it was her time only after her older sister would vacate the throne. During her childhood, Aivenna had actually discovered at a young age that had been able to use magic energy, something that made many surprised as she was then decided to be put into royal preparations to make sure she would be a proper princess as well as learn how to control her new abilities through the use of Water Magic. However, due to her more rebellious nature, Aivenna often spent her time outrunning the royal guards as they attempted to force her back to her teachings that she and her sister both did. Over time, she eventually came to the realization that she never wanted to be a princess or even be the queen of Norvino, and decided at age 17 to leave her home and travel around in order to explore and discover what new things would be waiting for her. During her long travel's, Aivenna grew stronger and developed her skills in her abilities, learning more about what the outside world had to offer. In some cases, she even took on different tasks for the people that needed help, wanting to make sure that everyone there would be happy and enjoy life as she did when she was back home in her kingdom. However, Aivenna slowly started to see the truth about how the outside world was, people fought for control and wanted to take everything for themselves, in her eyes it was beyond anything she ever understood about how things went. Eventually she came to a realization: Her kingdom may have been peaceful, but if what she saw in the real world was normal, then even they would eventually feel it. So after finishing her travel's, she decided to return to her home, but realized it was more dangerous than before, and would've died in a desert if it hadn't been for a wandering mage by the name of Raphael Merz, who saved her and helped her recover. The two became traveling companions for a while, slowly having themselves falling for each other, until they arrived at the kingdom, where she was welcomed back with open arms. After a while of adjusting to her new role, Aivenna would bare witness to the Norvino Kingdom Battle Royale, which was won by none other than Raphael Merz, who then asked for his prize to be the hand of the princess, Aivenna Solus's hand in marriage, which she accepted. On the very day, she married the man she loved and was made the new Queen of the Kingdom before her own sister, who didn't mind and was happy with it. Over time, Aivenna grew and eventually found the wisdom it took to lead her people in a new age of understanding, wanting everyone to know the risks of what the outside world has, but also the many wondrous experience's as well. Her first act as queen was to allow new traveling merchants to visit the kingdom as well as allow the citizens to come and go as they please to explore the new regions outside of the kingdom. Eventually her life would take a new direction as she had been determined to be pregnant with her lover's child, who was happy that he himself would be a father. After the long awaiting months, she had given birth to a new princess, Kristel Solus, who she named in the name of her mother. In her growing age, she faced the tragedy of having to bury her older sister, who had left behind a baby who she named Pandora Solus, and grew to help raise both her and her daughter along with a young Yvana Crogan who became Kristel's best friend. One of the most difficult times for her was when her husband, who had killed a corrupt member of Aivenna's tribunal, decided that he had to return to his task, leaving Aivenna and the kingdom, which only made Aivenna's resolve to help bring unity to many as she decided to raise her family with no help. After many years of her services, Aivenna sought out that even she alone was not enough to bring peace to her home, and sought out an ancient legend passed down into her family, which lead to the revival of the Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino, who she herself recruited from people that she knew had the true hearts to help her continue the equality and peace that the kingdom stood for. Equipment Ten Rings of Norvino(ービノの十輪, Nobino no Jūwa): are ten ancient Holder Magic rings that have been passed down from generation to generation of the royal family. When it was Aivenna's time to be presented with them, she found out about the ancient order of knights dedicated to protecting her home, and restored the order by selecting twelve new knights, giving ten of them each a ring with her Sensory Magic, passing the ability to use them to each of her knights. *'Ring of Osiris'(オシリスのリング Oshirisu no Ringu): Is one of the Ten Rings held by the Royal Family or Norvino, which as the ability to produce a darkness aura around the user and can absorb Eternano from the opponent's body and spells. Queen Aivenna gave this ring to Sir Drake, who showed himself to be a true defender of the kingdom when he stopped an invasion force against the royal family. *'Rainbow of Inari'(稲荷の虹, Inari no Niji): Is one of the Ten rings held by the royal of Norvino, which grants the user the ability to absorb spells and separate the Eternano energy to use for different purposes. It has been shown that the current owner of the ring is Mukuro no Enko, who Queen Aivenna saw the benevolence that came with using the ring for defense. *'Ring of Reverb'(リング オーフ レベーブ Ringu Oufu Rebe-bu): Is one of the Ten rings held by the royal family of Norvino, which allow whoever wears it to create powerful sounds and modulate them to different tones and frequencies, allowing for many different uses. Queen Aivenna chose to give this ring to Azamuku Takaramono, who the queen saw to have great versatility when any form of obstacle comes his way. *'Freedom of Hecate'(ヘカテの自由 Hekate no Jiyū): Is one of the Ten rings held by the royal family of Norvino, which has the ability to affect the specific space around the user, manipulating it to how they see fit. Queen Aivenna gave the ring to Maya Braig, who showed great courage in pushing towards the future even after the tragedies that happened to her in the past. *'Carriage of Indra'(インドラの運搬, Indora no Unpan): Is one of the Ten rings held by the royal family of Norvino, which allow whoever wears it to create powerful electrical discharges and manipulate them depending on how they see fit. Queen Aivenna chose to give this ring to her knight, Meira, who showed a tremendous sense of equality by always defending the rights of every single person in the kingdom. *'Band of Arduinna'(バンド オーフ アーヅイナ Bando Oufu A-duina): Is one of the Ten rings held by the royal family of Norvino, which has the ability to allow the user a glimpse into one of many possible outcomes depending on what they choose to believe in. Queen Aivenna gave this ring to her adopted daughter, Yvana Crogan, who saw the great wisdom in her when she was able to provide great assistance to the commanders in a war. *'Wave Ring': Is one of the Ten Rings held by the royal family of Norvino, which allow whoever wears it to release different forms of waves that have different abilities depending on the user. Queen Aivenna gave this ring to Shiro Kurono, who showed great Ambition when it came to helping his kingdom through hard difficult times. *'Guardian Ring'(左小指輪 Gādian Ringu): Is one of the Ten rings held by the royal family of Norvino, which allows the user to absorb and produce powerful Eternano barriers that can stand up to many different things. Queen Aivenna chose her most loyal of knights, Tatsuya Merquise, who risked his own life to make sure that the Queen would live to see her baby girl after having delivered her. *'Ring of Draupnir'(ドラウプナー Ringu no Doraupuna): *'Ring of Beasts'(獣のリング, Kemono no ringu): Helm of Leadership(先帽 Senbou): Is a special magic artifact that allows whoever wields it to use a Super Archive that projects a large composition of the Norvino Kingdom, including all the citizens, and can analyze anything in the vicinity. It is also recognized as the mark of the Twelve Royal Knights Leader, which Aivenna chose to be her own daughter, Kristel Solus, as she proved herself to be worthy of it's power and title of Leader. Loywenaid(白士創石(ブライトソウル) Buraitosouru): Is the final of the twelve ancient artifacts passed down from the original founder of the Norvino Kingdom. When the user focuses their Eternano through the gem, it causes a reaction as white armor is produced and surrounding the user, increasing their own magic and abilities to new incredible heights. Aivenna had chosen James Fitzgibbon to be the wielder of this armor, passing on the ability to him for his incredible willpower. Burst Unity Armor(結束劈く甲冑, Kessoku Tsunzaku Katchū): Is the full combination of all 12 royal artifacts when they are in the hands of someone who is of the original royal bloodline to the founder of the Norvino Kingdom. When all twelve items are brought together on one body, a powerful chain reaction occurs, it begins with the helm shining brightly as the armor starts to appear all over the user's body, only to be added with the helm as it creates what appears to be three long sharp horns on the top of the helm. The next phase is when the armor interacts with the ten rings, creating claw-like gauntlets with each ring melded into the armor as the rest of the body is covered with incredible armor, creating the armor said to be the embodiment of the Entire Norvino Kingdom. When the armor is used, all twelve of the abilities of each armor is connected to the user, allowing for a more stabilized use of all ten rings, each of them with a unique ability that can allow for a devastating result when put together. However, there is only one risk to using this armor, that being that if afterwords, the user would be nearly drained completely of all their magic's, left virtually powerless for years, or even at times them dying by the shock of the draining. It would take more than 10 years for one's magic to return. Magic & Abilities 'Natural Abilities' Immense Magical Energy: Since birth, Aivenna's natural affinity for magic had been seen since she was only a baby, due to her incredible finesse and natural flow of control she showed when she first starting to manipulating any form of liquid and able to make incredible shapes all at the young age of 10 months without training. When she first started her official training to learn magic, she immediately found being able to produce her Eternano as if it was a form of liquid, allowing her to easily manipulate it without having to worry about struggling to keep a steady flow. Her control of it has been seen to only grow even more incredible as she was able to use Water Magic as if it was extension of her own body, using it to produce powerful spells like it was breathing. The control of her magic has gone to the lengths of the Ten Wizard Saints, an example of this is seen in her own physical appearance as she was seen to actually rejuvenate her cells, allowing her body to act as a sort of preservative, allowing her appearance to not falter in anyway even after an incredible amount of time has passed, which takes a master of control that only few people can ever truly achieve. If she ever lost control of her magic, either from using much of it at one point or it being drained, her outward appearance would slowly falter and reveal how she actually looks until she gathers energy through the natural process. It has been revealed that Aivenna has learned how to go into her Second Origin, allowing her to combine her own normal level of magic with her reserved one for one powerful eruption of magic that is said to shake the ground with it's presence, and with her control, Aivenna was seen to be able to change her own appearance with special markings that indicate her change. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: During her time traveling around the different regions, Aivenna often only used her magic to fight as she didn't know how to properly fight using both of her fists, resulting in her always staying at long distance to avoid getting caught in the enemy's trap. After meeting Raphael, he trained her in being able to use her momentum and allowing for her fighting style of fluid and heavy strikes to an opponent. When she is in a fight, her stance often signifies that of calm water, waiting ever so slightly for any form of movement and ready to strike back at any time when she would need to. When she is forced to react, her movements become great and powerful, swarming around as if it is a storm going through an entire region, able to beat down the opponent with great ferocity that it can even effect the area around her when she uses it with Water Magic. Enhanced Reflexes:In terms of reflexes, Aivenna is quite extraordinary; being able to react accordingly to her opponent’s attacks. She can counter against various attacks coming her way, being able to simple weave her around her opponent and break through their guard, making. She is able to use her acrobatics in union with her reflexes, allowing her to move her body in a flexible manner. She can further enhance her reflexes by adding her speed into the mix, which allows her to confuse her opponent by moving so fast that they are unable to track her. This show that Aivenna is quite a deadly adversary, as a person would have to find a way to get around her impulses. Acrobatic Expert:Aivenna is amazingly well coordinated, as she is able to catch bullets in mid-air; her tremendous reflexes, agility and speed usually enables her to dodge many a powerful projectile while balancing herself on one hand. She is also able to skillfully and acrobatically dodge a barrage of blasts; even by performing a side jump, and if the foe knocks her off a building, she is able to launch herself off of a few small falling rocks back towards her foe with ease. She is also incredibly precise, as she is able to remove small objects from a person's skull without damaging the person's brain in any way. Due to being so small and spry, Aivenna is highly flexible in battle- able to perform one-handed back flips, somersaults, and mid-air cartwheels with little effort in terms of physical strain. Aivenna is also known for rolling around on the ground to evade foes' attacks, as well as being able to perform multiple spins and tricks in mid-air. High Intellect: Despite officially never paying much attention to her studies when she was a little girl, Aivenna showed ingenuity and tactical expertise when it came to fighting and how she used the very magic she learned over time. To her, everything comes to her in waves, allowing her to carefully analyze her situation, find the best solution, and execute it to the best of her ability without worry about whether or not it will actually fail. Her intellect as a queen has surprised everyone who wouldn't believe that the wild princess would ever think on a level that is required for someone to rule a kingdom. It has been seen that her intellect can rival those of Shiro and Yvena, who are considered to be the two smartest of the Twelve Royal Knights and can easily deduce a problem with just one glance and full examination of a subject or problem without trouble. Enhanced Speed: With her physical capabilities, Aivenna has been shown to be able to move at incredible speeds, despite the fact she has been shown to wear high-heeled boots, she is able to move as gracefully as a swan without worrying about losing her balance. When she uses her water magic, she has been shown to use a special ability that allows her to coat her feet in water to a degree, allowing her to slide across a solid surface, something she instinctavely developed when she was a little girl and needed a quick escape from the guards when they attempted to return her back to her classes. When she enters her second origin form, her mobility becomes double of what it originally was, and her technique is shown to increase as instead of just making her feet more slippery, she is actually riding a swirl of water that she sends out and can go even faster with the rushing water. Enhanced Durability: Over time with her training, her body's natural adjustment to the increase of Eternano absorbtion, it has slowly made Aivenna's body very durable against most powerful attacks due to her years of training she had while traveling all around the different regions. With her magic, she has been shown to encase herself in a special water armoring that often allows her to take on spells and physical attacks, allowing for the water to cushion the blow during each strike. It has also been seen that her own body can endure even the sharpest of bladed strikes as the water encased around her actually slows down the swings and lessens the strength of them in order to allow her time to move away before she actually gets hit by them. 'Magical Abilities' Water Magic (水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō): Water Magic is a form of Magic, specifically Caster Magic, revolving around the use of water, which is placed under the user's command for them to employ it for various purposes. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to the user's advantage; large masses of such liquid are shown to possess remarkable force, being usable to inflict blunt damage upon targets by sweeping them away with water. A similar effect can be achieved using high-pressure currents, which, due to their reduced size, focus the damage on smaller areas. Pressure is also manipulable to a great extent, enough that when it is focused on the outer sides of the water surfaces being controlled, the liquid can become an effective cutting weapon, acting like a real blade. Whirlpools generated on the ground by this Magic, combining rotatory force and slicing power, can easily reduce solid rock to pieces. The user is also able to erect domes of water around foes, in order to knock them out by depriving them of air. Mages specializing in Water Magic can also achieve an extra, extremely versatile avenue of usage for such Magic: turning their own bodies into water at will. Such a peculiar employment allows them to become impervious to both physical and Magical attacks, which merely pass through them without harming them. In addition, the water from the user's body itself can be used as a medium to cast other spells related to this Magic (whereas casters unable to transform their bodies are apparently limited to using the water from the surrounding area), as well as have its properties altered, with the user being capable of making it boil without causing any damage to themselves. While unaffected by most types of offense, however, Mages with a body solely composed of water are still susceptible to freezing, which can immobilize them and inflict damage upon them. Possibly as a result of the liquid form granted to them, the most experienced users of Water Magic can seemingly breathe underwater, at the same time being able to encase oxygen in spheres of water for others to do the same. Aivenna's skill of water manipulation is seen to beat a powerful and master level due to her natural affinity to feel the flow and adapt to it, allowing her to use the water much more effectively than most users. For Aivenna, any form of water style known, whether it be focusing mineral's through the water she summons to make them much more sharper, allowing for more powerful force and impact each time she releases a powerful torrent of water, or being able to manipulate it's shape and density to create powerful new forms and abilities depending on the user's control. In some cases, Aivenna's full potential often surrounds around how much water is around her, and whether or not she has the energy to control it. It has been seen that Aivenna is able to manipulate water right down to her very core, which allows here to turn her own body into a form of water, and even augmenting her body to incorporate water into armor at times or even adding weapons to her vast amount of abilities. 'Spells' *'Nine Realm Judgement'(九分野 刑罰 Kyuu Bunya Keibatsu): Is a powerful spell that was created by Aivenna to use when she would be in a tough situation against multiple opponents. The user begins by concentrating as water in all forms start to slowly emerge upward, combining with the user's own water as nine large full orbs of water begin to emerge as they start spinning around the user. The secret to the spell lies in each of the orbs, which are made with a special combination of water and a modified wavelength of Eternano that enhances the water's reflective properties, allowing energy to pass into it, and be absorbed by the water's heavy density. In this case, each time a spell of Caster or Lost Magic is shot at the user, the water orbs absorb the magic and locked them away until all nine orbs are sealed with magic. When all nine are full, the user spins the orbs around the opponent, trapping them in a small vortex as the orbs start shooting at the opponent, allowing the contained spell to be released upon impact and dealing the damage it would've originally done to the user. However, the spell comes at a great risk as the amount of concentration needed to keep the orbs in control makes using other magic very difficult, and often at times the user must rely on the power of their physical combat in order to defend themselves until all Nine orbs are full. Sensory Magic(感覚の魔法, Kankaku no Mahō): Is an ancient Caster Magic that was originally created by the founder of the Norvino Kingdom and passed down from generation to generation of the royal family. With Sensory Magic, the user is capable of detecting their targets from various distances, also being capable of differentiating the characters by the frequency of their own magical auras as well; even shown to be able to sense when others are harnessing the power of their magic. The user is able to tell exactly who is among a crowd of people and can tell if their targets are lying based on any fluctuation of their magical aura; as well as discerning between magical auras of mages from different backgrounds. Interestingly, this sensory perception can be transferred to other non-mages; however, amongst the Royal Family of Norvino, the head is capable of utilizing Sensory Magic in order to sense negative emotions such as hatred and killing intent of any individual around the head; this is what makes them that the people she picks as her knights are indeed truly loyal to her, and thus suitable to harness the power of the royal family artifacts. It has been shown that others outside the royal family have had the ability to learn this magic, though the ability of it is shown to be incomplete as the full extent of the magic is only seen to be in tune who's bloodline carry's the harmonic resonance of the magic's other half. Trivia *The character pic is based off of Tsukiumi from Sekirei *Despite being 40 years old, her appearance looks to be that of a 30 year old due to her impressive magic control *Most cases, Aivenna prefers to wear more comfortable clothing rather than her royal outfits Category:Phantombeast Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Female Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Norvino Kingdom Category:Norvino Royal Family Category:Water Magic User Category:Caster Mage Category:Married Characters Category:Holder Mage